


Queen of seduction

by Demonwomb



Series: The Lives of Helen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Knotting, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/Demonwomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m always hungry. I’m like a succubus, only that I feast on souls and minds and take it all away from them. The more burdened and pained the better they taste. I love to take them while they fuck me, so unaware of what will happen, because when they come they open themselves up to me and I can eat them out until all I leave is a hollow shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of seduction

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

There’s a story I have to tell, about a wolf that I’m taking care of. I’ve been hungry for so long and I needed to get out, needed to walk the streets again and watch the humans pass by. I’m always hungry. I’m like a succubus, only that I feast on souls and minds and take it all away from them. The more burdened and pained the better they taste. I love to take them while they fuck me, so unaware of what will happen, because when they come they open themselves up to me and I can eat them out until all I leave is a hollow shell. They die and when they’re dead they’re of no use anymore. Humans are fragile.

But one night I caught an inhuman scent. It smelled of iron, wood and musk. It smelled wild.

I followed the scent until I reached a club, the small and filthy kind, where only the worst dared to go and no one cared where you ended up. the air was as heavy and sleepy as the music that filled my ears as soon as I stepped inside. I didn’t care about the people that pressed against my body when I tried to reach the edge of the dance floor. Neither the rock hard cocks against my back nor the soft breasts against my arm could distract me from the smell.

I knew it when I saw him, all tall and big with his muscled arms and tattoos that peaked out from under his sleeves. his hair was short and dark and he should be the one in the middle of the humans, with woman clinging to his thighs and neck, dancing to the sound of the arousing music. But he wasn’t. He carefully circled the dance floor, like an animal watching his prey, calculating, observing, waiting for the right moment. I was amazed and my body vibrated with excitement when I realized what he was.

A Half-Wolf. Skinshifter. A predator.

Of course I would find him here, radiating pheromones like a human teenager. He had gone into rut. But so far nothing had caught his interest. I knew immediately that I had to have him inside me so I could taste his soul and imbibe it. He would satisfy me for months. 

It was easy, you know why it was easy? He’s a hunter, a white man, he’s on top of the human and inhuman food chain, why should he take a look back? He didn’t expect me to catch him. When I held on to his shoulders and pushed him close, of course he was surprised. I sucked in a sharp breath because his eyes  easily betrayed him, did no one else see it? they were big and amber colored, quite human, but they oozed with guilt and shame and all the things he did and could not stop. Even now he wanted to find a victim and lure him or her into death, one way or another. But he was strong also. He wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t. I could see the darkness that infested the human part of his soul. More and more my mouth was watering. He was delicious. 

I asked him what he truly wanted and he said “Freedom” which only made me laugh. There was no freedom in this world and that was a good thing. Humans wouldn’t know what to do with real freedom. But I was a demon and my eyes would always show my victims greatest desire. 

Freedom, even the tiniest bit of it, like splinters in my wintry eyes, and he hated it. Hated me. My womb wanted to burst and my thighs were already a bit wet. It was good that he hated me. Hate was a lasting feeling, like grattitude. Tomorrow he wouldn’t care for the flesh that satisfied him a day ago but _hate_ could last a lifetime and even longer.

But for him it was too late already. I had him and I kissed him while his body pressed against mine. I didn’t tell him much, didn’t answer all his questions. I wanted him to dwell on them, wanted him to be suspicious so he would wonder what I was up to and not question the way we were going.

My house was in front of a giant forest and his natural habitat was calming him, until we entered the dark building. I wondered how I was going to seduce an animal and while we kissed with opened mouths, his tongue stabbing mine, I realized that I could only hunt my predator if he didn’t know he was hunted. I had to lure him further into my fertile nest.

So I crossed my arms behind his neck and pushed his tongue back with mine until I cut my tongue with one of his sharp teeth and blood dripped into his mouth. For the first time I heard him moan with an intensity that turned into a deep growl while he shoved his pelvis into mine. He started to suck on my tongue and I could see how the amber of his eyes started to glow, his skin turning darker. With all my unnatural strength I pushed him away and licked my lips. I didn’t have enough yet.

He stared at me, breathing heavily, stepping closer.

“I want you,” he finally said, his voice was so much lower now and his words made me even more wet. Want, the ultimate taste and smell, that made me press my thighs against each other.

“Do you?” I hummed. “Then come and find me.”

I turned off the only light illuminating the room and vanished in the darkness, my old lover, who always let me walk in his cloak. I heard him howl while I took the stairs to lead me to the top floor. He couldn’t see me, which meant he had to find me with his wolfish senses and he only could do that if he fully changed his skin. I smiled while I slowly took off my clothes, one piece after another, to let him find them, to make this hunt worthwhile for him. I listened to his voice, how his howls became growls and his growls turned into roars.

I was naked when I entered my bedroom, leaving the door open for the beast to find me. I sat down on my bed with spread legs, supporting myself on my lower arms and waiting. I could hear his steps and breath getting heavier and when he finally stepped into the room I gasped. He had to duck so his head wouldn’t hit the frame. He had grown in size but was still human shaped. Only his body was covered in dark thick fur and his head was without doubt the head of a wolf. With his long snout and lathy canines he opened his jaws to snarl at me. My cunt jerked at the sound and I moaned when I saw his fat red cock and knot, fully errect like a spear, with the head already dripping with anticipation.

Then I looked him in the eye which showed that the human was already too far gone and the animal was waiting to fuck me silly.

“Very well,” I purred and turned around so my back was facing him, on my hands and knees. He would feel like being in charge of me and the situation, and I’d let him, because I knew the last moment would belong to me.

He didn’t wait another second and climbed on top of my bed and me, mounting me after I presented so nicely and piercing me with his thick cock. I screamed when he pushed into me, not because it hurt, but because it felt so good, so different, so hot. I felt his warm breath against my neck and his claws on the sheets beside me at first, but when he couldn’t go deeper without pushing me away he grabbed my hips and thrusted with a frustrated growl until he was buried inside of me to the hilt. He stopped then for a moment while my head was lying on the bed, mouth open and quickly sucking in the air. It was perfect. He was perfect.

He was quickly unsatisfied with just resting inside of me, stretching my inner walls. He kept holding on to me when he started his brutal pace of fucking into me. I started to moan at every thrust that hit me and let him use me for now, only then he’d give all of himself without holding back.

It was easy for him to slip in and out, I was so wet for him that I would ruin my own sheets and _fuck_ it was so good that my mind got hazy and I was neither used to this intensity that I felt nor the hard fucking that made my blond locks rock back and forth until they were a mess. At one point he pulled almost completely out, then thrusted back in as quick, a firm snap of his hips that he repeated over and over again until I couldn’t even moan anymore, only gasp.

He growled and snarled, his fur rubbed against my skin whenever he pushed into me and one time he got so close that he licked my back and neck with his tongue, tasting my flesh like he was going to eat me as a dessert afterwards. But he wouldn’t because he could taste more than just my sweat, I was demonlike and all I could do was arouse him even more.

With both of us on the bed we still rocked further and further accross the sheets until I almost fell over when he rammed inside harder than before. Again he grunted and slipped out of me with a wet sound. He grabbed my legs and yanked me back until my knees where seated at the edge. He was standing behind me now, having more control over his movements, which didn’t make his thrusts harder but quicker, like a desperate dog trying to breed his bitch.

“ _Yesssss_ ,” I hissed and urged him on with more filthy words that made him rumble like thunder and he grabbed my thighs tighter, lifted them up from the bed so my upper body was pressed into the rough sheets that rubbed against my nipples in a similar brutal pace. I tossed on the sheets, grabbed at them and cursed in my mother tongue that came so easily over my lips now.

His cock was still so big, still stretching me in a good way, and when I slowly felt his knot form at the base he got a bit slower, as if he wanted to watch how it was slipping inside of me and how he had to pull a bit harder to get it out again, only to shove it right back in. My toes curled at that sensation and my eyes rolled back for a moment until I remembered my plan.

“W… wait.” I panted and a few strands of hair were sticking to my face. “I want to see you when you come, I need to-” But he still seemed to understand in that form and pulled out so quickly that I let out a short scream. He turned me on my back again, higher up onto the bed and mounted me again, eager to get back inside. Now I could see the already slightly swollen knot and how he shoved it inside of me. I cradled him with my thighs as good as I could and his snout was so close to me, know that he fucked me like this. He was panting with his tongue hanging out and thrusting harder but slower. I could feel him being close because I was close too and I fisted the fur at the back of his head with both hands, so I could keep looking him into the eye.

“Yes, yes, yesss” I moaned and didn’t close my eyes. “That’s it, **good boy**. I never thought it would be that - _Ah_ \- good. A wild thing like this, I should like to breed with you. Do you want that?” He only growled and grabbed me tighter. “Do you want to come? Fill me up with your seed and a pup or two?”

His hips suddenly snapped and he pushed inside with a deep growl when he came, hot seed spreading inside of me and his knot locking us so tightly together that I came with a yell.

Usually one would close their eyes as soon as the bliss hit them, you couldn’t just not do it, but my grip wasn’t just physically. I could see the human bits inside of him surfacing on his lens while he was still coming  and I didn’t just took his sperm. I took all that was left of him, every human memory, feeling and appearance. His pupil dilated and his howl turned into a groan while my hips were circling, squeezing, until I had the last drop and nothing was left of him.

Only then did I dare to close my eyes and fell back on the bed with a satisfied moan. I tasted the iron, the musk and the wood on my tongue and inside of my womb as he covered me with his body. Only my legs and arms were sticking out while we were still tied together and his mouth lay on my neck, opened, nibbling at the skin without breaking it. He whimpered and I only smiled and stroked his hairy arm and shoulder.

“Ssshhh… It’s all well now. There is nothing of that human left inside of you. You have more freedom now than you did before, no more chains and human morals to pain you. I’ve taken it all.”

With a sweet rumble he shifted and the knot was dragging against my inner walls so nicely that I felt another little orgasm prickling on my skin. But he didn’t try to pull out, he tried to get deeper and only then did I realise that he had come again and his rumble was one of grattitude.

“I see,” I whispered and fondled his head with both hands. His mouth was still open so I licked one of his long canines and touched his tongue with mine. “Nnnngh… You are mine now, then. My own wolf. You will never again change into another form but it is alright, you don’t need to, my love. I shall rename you and give birth to you again. Lycaon is your name now.”

It took a while until the knot losened and his come started to pour past it. I was already aroused again, the echo of his strong cock leaving me empty. This time I climbed on top of him while I rode him hard and fast, with him meeting each of my thrusts.

“They called me Eléni once, but for you[ Helen](https://41.media.tumblr.com/f25e15201ee930c02a4da127da214c8f/tumblr_nqs0rxekxI1uzpob9o1_540.jpg) will be enough.”

He fucked me again and again, all night, until I was finally full and tired and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta and english is not my mothertongue, but I hope it wasn't so bad <3 I'm also on [Tumblr](http://demonwomb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
